


euphoria

by pastelmina



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Greek Mythology AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelmina/pseuds/pastelmina
Summary: the daughter of apollo falls in love with the daughter of gaia.





	euphoria

Chou Tzuyu is a daughter of Apollo. She grew up in Nysa with her mother, only going to stay at Mount Olympus during Summer and on certain occasions. Apollo has many children but Tzuyu is one of the few he pays attention to. When she was born, he offered for her mother and her to stay at Olympus until Tzuyu became of age but her mother declined. Tzuyu visited often, though. She loved Nysa and wouldn't want to live anywhere else.

Tzuyu had a handful of friends both from Nysa and Olympus. The first person she had befriended from Olympus was a girl named Jeongyeon. Gaia was her mother but her father was unknown. They met when Tzuyu was five and Jeongyeon was seven. It was the second summer she had stayed at Olympus. She was a shy kid and didn't know how to talk to other kids. That's when Jeongyeon came along.

"Hi! My name's Jeongyeon." the older girl had the hugest smile on her face as she stuck her hand out.

"I'm Tzuyu." her voice was quiet. She shook the other's hand.

"I've never seen you before. What brings you here?"

Tzuyu's cheeks turned a bright red color. "I'm staying with my father."

A curious Jeongyeon lit up at that. "Cool! Who's your dad?"

"Apollo," Tzuyu gripped onto the backpack she was carrying and titled her head at Jeongyeon. "Why are you here?"

"I'm a child of Gaia. We all stay here."

The younger girl nodded. She knew Jeongyeon for about ten minutes and she already started to like her.

\----

Up until Tzuyu was eight she only got to see Jeongyeon during summer, some weekends, and sometimes during the school year. They didn't mind it though. Jeongyeon was thrilled when she learned that Tzuyu's mother had transferred her to the school in Olympus. Her mother didn't want her to go until she was certain Tzuyu was ready. Typically, only full blooded children of gods were allowed at that school with some exceptions. It was hard on Tzuyu at first but she was okay knowing Jeongyeon was right by her side.

They were joined at the hip once Tzuyu had transferred. Both of the girls were saddened that Tzuyu didn't move permanently to Mount Olympus but she wanted to live with her mother at home. Some days they'd go to Jeongyeon's place after school and on weekends they get to sleep over at each other's homes.

"Promise me we'll be friends forever." Jeongyeon said one day while they were walking home from school.

The younger girl stopped in her tracks. She looked over at the older girl with tears forming in her eyes. Tzuyu couldn't imagine her life without Jeongyeon.

"I promise, Jeongie!" the girl smiled from ear to ear.

Jeongyeon opened her arms and grabbed the other girl, wrapping her arms tightly around her. A giggle escaped from Tzuyu. They were the best of friends. Tzuyu loved Jeongyeon so much.

"Let's go!" Jeongyeon laughed as she took Tzuyu's hand. "I wanna show you this new game I learned about."

\----

Tzuyu was almost eleven when she figured out she had a crush on Jeongyeon. She kind of knew those feelings were always there. Whenever Jeongyeon was around her cheeks would get flushed and butterflies would form in her stomach.

Jeongyeon was only two and a half years older than Tzuyu. She didn't know if Jeongyeon had a crush on her too. And she was never going to admit she liked the girl. Tzuyu knew Jeongyeon liked girls though. She talked about how she thought Sana, daughter of Aphrodite, was really cute. 

Everything between the two girls was good. They still hung out most days after school. Still had sleepovers on weekends. Apollo even started letting Jeongyeon stay at his house during summers when Tzuyu was there. Both of Tzuyu's parents liked Jeongyeon. It made her happy.

Tzuyu was talented at everything art related and always shared what she wrote with Jeongyeon. One day after school they went to Tzuyu's house. Tzuyu's mother hadn't come home yet so they stayed in the main room of the house. The younger girl shared a song she composed with Jeongyeon. She was in awe the whole time. Once she had finished, she looked up at Jeongyeon. 

Butterflies. Her cheeks and ears turned red from embarrassment. Jeongyeon was smiling up at her best friend.

"You are so talented. Did you show your dad?"

Tzuyu laughed. "Not yet. I need it to be perfect before I show him first."

"It's perfect!" Jeongyeon exclaimed as she clapped her hands in support.

"Thank you," Tzuyu bowed. "I will be here all week."

Both girls giggled as Tzuyu took a seat next to Jeongyeon.

"You're really talented, Tzu, your dad is gonna love your song."

"Thank you, Jeong." Tzuyu smiled up at her.

Jeongyeon leaned in to give Tzuyu a bear hug. Giggles started coming out of Tzuyu's mouth as she almost fell over.

Tzuyu loved her best friend more than anything.

\----

Every birthday of Tzuyu's after she turned four were spent at Mount Olympus. Her fourteenth birthday wasn't any different but it also was. She spent it with her mother, Apollo, Jeongyeon, some extended family, and friends as always. Once her party was over, Tzuyu went down to a lake that's inside of Olympus. She sat down on the edge of the grass, dipping her legs into the water. She enjoyed the quiet.

After a few minutes alone, she felt a presence next to her. She knew who it was.

"Sit down." The person sat down and Tzuyu turned her head, opening her eyes. "Hi, Jeongie."

"You can stop calling me that!" Jeongyeon whined as she play hit Tzuyu.

"I'm the birthday girl! You can't hit me." Tzuyu pouted, rubbing her arm.

Jeongyeon laughed, looking out at the lake. Silence filled the air as they watched the lake. It was nice, just the two of them with no one around.

"Did you have fun today?"

Tzuyu nodded. "I spent it with my best friend at my side. Of course I did."

"What if I told you I had another gift for you?"

The younger girl's head snapped to the left quickly. "You already gave me that amazing paint set. You didn't have to get me another-"

She was interrupted by Jeongyeon's lips on hers. Her eyes widened but then shut when she realized what was happening. Tzuyu melted into the kiss. Jeongyeon placed a hand on Tzuyu's cheek. Again, butterflies were forming in Tzuyu's stomach.

Jeongyeon was Tzuyu's first kiss. She didn't even know Jeongyeon had feelings for her.

Excitement filled Tzuyu as she giggled into the kiss before pulling away. She looked up at Tzuyu.

"So that was my other gift, huh?"

"Did you like it as much as the paint set?" Jeongyeon smiled, taking Tzuyu's hands.

"I liked it more than the paint set."

\----

They started dating a week after Tzuyu's fourteenth birthday. It's been four years. It's Jeongyeon's birthday so Tzuyu decided to plan something special. Now that both of them were adults, they moved in together. They live in Mount Olympus and Jeongyeon runs a flower shop. She loves flowers almost as much as she loves Tzuyu.

Tzuyu put a vase of Jeongyeon's favorite flowers on their kitchen table. She had made her favorite meal as well and already set the table. Tzuyu knew her girlfriend was on her way home. She was wearing a pretty red dress her mother bought her a few months back. Jeongyeon's birthday outfit was in their bedroom. Tzuyu picked it out days prior and hadn't told Jeongyeon. It was a black dress with flowers covering the bottom half.

The front door opened and Tzuyu quickly turned towards it. A tall blonde walked through the door. Tzuyu made her way over to her girlfriend and pulled her into a hug.

"Hi baby." Tzuyu kissed Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon kissed back quickly before letting her go. She looked Tzuyu up and down. "Why are you all dolled up?"

Tzuyu stepped back and gestured towards the table. A smile crept onto Jeongyeon's face.

"Happy birthday, my love," Tzuyu smiled widely. "Now, go get your dress on."

"Bossy." Jeongyeon gave her girlfriend a quick kiss then hurried off to the bedroom.

The past thirteen years of Tzuyu's life have been amazing because of Jeongyeon. She knew they were going to spend the rest of their lives together and it made Tzuyu feel so many things. Who knew a daughter of Apollo would fall for a daughter of Gaia.


End file.
